The present invention relates generally to a combination container and device, and, more particularly, to a device that allows two or more containers to be vertically stacked, and subsequently or previously used without removing the device from the lower container(s).
Containers for holding or storing contents or a substance, such as skin lotion or liquid soap, are well known. Such containers typically include an actuator that allows the contents to be selectively pumped, dispensed or otherwise removed from the container.
It is desirable to vertically stack such containers for storage, display and/or transportation purposes to conserve space. It is known to place a removable over-cap on top of each container to generally cover or surround the actuator, so that the containers can be stacked. The over-cap also protects the relatively fragile actuator, and prevents inadvertent pumping or activation of the actuator.
However, users typically do not replace the over-caps onto the containers after use. At least certain users view the separable over-caps as unnecessary additional plastic, and/or have difficulty in temporarily storing the over-cap in a convenient or memorable place when using the actuator of the container. As a result, the removable over-caps are often prematurely discarded or inadvertently misplaced, thereby preventing the containers from being stacked.
It has yet to be discovered how to stack conventional containers having an actuator without using a removable over-cap, while still obtaining the benefits of a removable over-cap. The present invention accomplishes the above objectives.